Is Normal too Much to Ask for?
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Meet Light's best friend Tali. She knows everything about Light, then throw in a death note, normal will never be an option ever again. R&R please. If you don't like it don't read.


**Is Normal Much to Ask For?**

_A/N: Hey all, I had an idea for a Death Note fanfic and well here we are. I need some feedback before totally and fully continue this story. Now please enjoy._

It was a normal day at To-Oh High School for Tali Quinn. Yep that's right Tali Quinn. Tali is an American that moved to Japan because of her father's work. She is an odd ball to say the least and doesn't have too many friends. Which is exactly the way she likes it.

But before anything is given away shall we continue to our story.

Tali sat under a tree on campus reading a pretty big book. She looked from her book for a moment to see three girls whispering and staring at her as they walk pass. Tali glared evilly (is that even a word?) at the group causing the girls to shut up and pick up the pace.

As she smirked she put her attention to her book once more. Her smirk slowly turned to a sneer as she rolled her eyes at the giggling her best friend caused.

"What's the matter Tali, don't you like me anymore?" She could hear the smug smirk that graced his lips.

She closed her book and looked up at him "Light, I hate you"

"No you don't" Light smiled and held a hand out to help her up.

She pushed his hand away and got up "Only sometimes"

The two where an unlikely pair, Light being number one in the class while Tali was somewhere in the 50's, and most likely higher by now. Light was a perfect student while Tali didn't give a crap. Tali was an art student but her passions are mostly writing and drawing. The two became friends when they were in middle school and Light's family thinks of her as their second daughter.

"So what class were you skipping this time?" Light asked while the two walked home.

Tali looked up at the sky in thought "I think it was Genetics…"

Light sighed and looked at her "I don't understand why you don't try in school, I mean you're so smart and if you wanted I know you could be number two in class."

"I've had bad past experience with schools" Tali paused shrugging "Plus I'm a lazy ass"

Light gave her a raised eyebrow and then a slap on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Tali asked while slightly eyeing him, wondering if he was going to do it again.

Light looked at her "For being a baka"

"If I'm a baka then that makes you a sadistic hypocrite" Tali said throwing him a smirk.

This time Tali saw Light's arm move to hit her from the corner of her eye and ducked.

"HA!" She said and ran before he could react.

"TALI!" Light yelled while he saw her ran into traffic.

She stopped short and was pulled back by Light.

Tali laughed slightly "Well that was close"

"BAKA!" Light yelled "You almost got yourself killed"

Tali pulled her arm out of Light's grip "I know that, but that doesn't give you the right to yell at me"

She knew Light was about to scold her but she beat him the punch "Look I know I pulled a stupid move and I'm sorry I scared you but it didn't happen so let's move on"

A small smile slipped onto Light's face "You always know what I'm about to say before I even say it don't you?"

All Tali did was smile.

The rest of the way the two didn't talk and just enjoyed having a friend to be around.

The two stop in front of Light's home for a moment.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow Light, bye "Tali smiled and went to walk off.

Light smirked "Oh come on Tali, we both know you're going to come in to see my family and then get stuck hanging out with me like always"

She hung her head and sighed "I know"

As both came into Light's home they heard his Mother call from the kitchen.

"Light, Tali? Is that you?"

"Yea mom it's us" Light answered.

"TALI!"

She giggled while trying to keep her balance and being strangled by Light's little sister, Sayu.

"Hi to you too Sayu"

Sayu held Tali at arm's length "You're hanging out with me and not Light this time!"

Tali and Light looked to each other.

"Sadly you should know by now that isn't going to happen and plus I told Light I was going to help him with understanding the fact of that no means no" She stated calmly.

Sayu pouted.

"Do I hear my second daughter?" Tali smiled at that, Light's dad was really the only father figure she had seeing how her father was never really around because of work.

As Light's father rounder the corner Tali attacked him "Soichiro!"

Light's father patted her head and chuckled. "You act like you don't see me anymore"

Tali grinned "What I can't hug my second father now?"

"No, you don't hug me enough!" Soichiro smiled.

"Tali, honey, are you staying for dinner?" Light's mother asked coming into view.

Tali did a small bow "Thank you but no"

Light rolled his eyes at her and smirked as Tali bowed.

The two went to Light's room. Tali put all her things on the floor and jumped on Light's bed while he closed the door.

"So you finish that painting for your art midterm?" Light asked as he sat down on the bed.

Tali mumbled into the pillow.

"What?"

She held herself on her elbows "I said, no I gave up on the subject I was painting, it wasn't interesting to me in the least."

"So what are you going to do now?" Light poked her in the side.

Tali swatted his hand away "I don't know but hopefully something I can look at for hours and not get sick of"

Light laid down on her legs and the two stared at the ceiling for a minute.

"Hey"

Light turned his head to look at her.

"We need lives"

Light looked back at the ceiling again "Yea"

(Next day)

Tali once again was under her tree reading yet another book waiting for Light. She waited a few minutes longer and wondered what was taking Light so long. He was always on time. She got up and went off to look for him. About ten minutes after looking for Light, Tali found him.

"Hey Light!" She yelled and waved while walking over to him.

He smiled at her and Tali could see a slight distance look in his eyes.

"So what took you so long I mean you're always on time" She asked as the two went their normal root home.

"I just caught up in something, sorry" Light said and gave her a fake smile.

Tali knew it was fake, she gave a raised eyebrow "Uh huh"

The two walked the whole way in silence till Tali was about to follow Light to his house.

"Tali?" Light said while gently grabbing her shoulder. "I have a lot on my mind and was wondering if I could you know have some alone time"

She tilted her head and smiled "Sure no prob, I'll see you tomorrow"

She waved while continuing her walk to her real home.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" She yelled as she walked in the door. She waited for an answer as she walked through the hall. She stopped looking once she saw a note on the counter.

It read:

Tali,

I'll be working late today and your father had to go on a business trip again. Do me a favor and cook dinner and leave some aside for me. Thanks hun. I love you.

Love,  
>Mom<p>

Tali sigh and then smiled. This always happened but she grew to love it. This time was time for her to be a nut job and insane while no one could see and send her to a hospital.

Tali started to look through the cabinets seeing what she had available to be able to make dinner… and dessert.

"Hum, we haven't had chicken in a while."

With that said she got everything together. Chicken, bacon, red wine, broccoli, and some white rice.

In one pan she made a slight stir fry out of the white rice and broccoli. In another she put the chicken cutlets wrapped in bacon in the other fry pan with a little red wine. While that was cooking she grabbed some dough (the kind you use to make rolls with lol sorry) and made it into crescent rolls and put them in the oven.

As that all cooked she gathered the things to make chocolate covered popcorn and homemade peanut butter cups. She melted the chocolate in the microwave and put a little of it in a tray that you use to make little muffins or cupcakes. Once each paper cup had a little chocolate in it she put a bit of peanut butter in it and then fill the rest with chocolate. And then moved on to the popcorn, she placed an unpopped bag in the microwave. Once that was done she put the popcorn in a big bowl. From there she slowly poured some of the melted chocolate on the top and then stirred. She repeated the last step till she felt she used enough chocolate.

Once done with both chocolate dishes she put them in the fridge to harden and turned her attention back to the main course.

She first pulled the rolls out and quickly not wanting them to burn.

Tali put the stir fry on two plates and then put the chicken on the bed of rice. To add a little flavor she poured the juices that were left in the pan over the chicken and stir fry and then put a roll on the side of both plates.

(Now this is all a real dish though the rice is to be cooked/boiled before being put a stir fry. I've made all of this myself and my favorites are the chocolate covered popcorn and the home made peanut butter cups)

Tali cut a small piece off the chicken and tasted it.

"And that's why Mom puts up with me" She mumbled.

Tali turned the stereo on and went to eat. After finishing her dinner, throughout all of which she was staring at the fridge, she washed the dishes and started to dance around like a weirdo.

Once she tired herself out with that, she went on to video games.

"What to play… It's been to long since I've played Sly Cooper" Tali smirked as she thought, _So sue me I love that old game, it makes me feel like a ninja._

After a few hours of Sly Cooper goodness Tali saved her game and changed to her pjs, which wasn't anything special. A tank top and a pair of her dad's old sweat pants.

Tali went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her hair and teeth.

"Ugh, why do I have to be me..."Tali sighed but continued "I mean why can't I be normal and skinny, instead of weird and chubby?"

She tugged on her long brown and blonde hair as she pulled it up in a ponytail. She pushed her long bangs out of her green, slightly yellow, eyes and eyed her slightly round face.

"I need to stop being so f-ing depressed" Tali said while giving a small heartless chuckle.

(Early the next morning)

"Crap, Crap, Crap! I can't believe my luck!" Tali yelled at herself.

She was running late because she had forgotten to set her alarm.

She quickly grabbed her school work binder, the only thing she had that was school related and her messager bag. Or as she liked to call it, her life in a nutshell. Sure the bag was a little beat up but hey it could carry four huge books, paints, some small canvases, one medium canvas, paint brushes, two different sketch books, five note books and more.

Right before she was about to leave she remembered something really important… the chocolate covered popcorn and homemade peanut butter cups.

"If I'm late I swear I'll blame Light" She muttered as she grabbed both candies and ran out the door.

Once at school Tali went on the hunt for Light. She slowly made her way through the hallways and sighed. Tali smiled when she found Light, he was talking to a group of his 'friends'.

Tali groaned, she hated those fake high and mighty a-holes that Light called friends. But she couldn't give two craps less what they think of her. _So why the hell not?_

She walked up to the group only for them not to notice.

Tali rolled her eyes and poked the guy in front of her. He looked at her, as did Light. Tali waited for a moment to see if the ass in front of her was going to move so she could talk to Light, and when he didn't she made a glare and a small swat of her hand. The ass moved only slightly and glared right back.

_Well if the ass isn't going to move, I'll just push my way through._

And that's just what she did. She was so tempted to shove him but just gave him a small push.

Light gave her a questioning look while everyone else glared at her. Tali took his hand and put a brown sack in his hand that said "Enjoy".

With that done she waltzed off happy with herself as she heard someone say "What the hell was that"

Tali didn't know what to do throughout the day, she was so bored._ Oh no, I've been around Light too much._

"Miss Quinn" The teacher paused making sure he had gotten her attention "I'd like for you to come and see me in the hall for a moment"

Tali didn't say anything just got up and followed the teacher. She was wondering what in the world could be happening because she sure as hell didn't do anything to break any rules.

As she slowly made her way out the door all she could hear where whispers and soft giggles.

Tali was in acute shock when she saw the school principle with her teacher.

"Ms. Quinn, I've called you out here because it has come to my attention that you aren't in the classes that are the level of your studies" The principle spoke, dancing around the real point.

"Please Sir, I don't mean to be rude but what is it you're saying" Tali asked in a flat tone.

The teacher spoke up before the principle "It means you're going to switch to a higher class level. You're going to be in a level A class."

"What made this happen exactly?" She question not really believing that this was happening.

Mr. Whatshisname smiled "This happened because I've taken note that you've been putting very little effort into school work and getting the best grades in class. Also that paper your class had done, you were the only one to fully grasp the subject and also you wrote a twelve page essay on the subject."

_Damn it all, why did I get my mother's need to rant and my father's ability to write anything? _Tali tried to smile and fake being happy.

"Please attend to your class Mr. Yamamoto; I'll walk Ms. Quinn to her new class room."

"Yes Mr. Kato. It was nice having you as a student Ms. Quinn" Mr. Yamamoto said while faking a smile.

Tali grinned, remembering all the times she's made a fool out of the teacher "It was nice having you as a teacher Mr. Yamamoto."

"Is that all your things?" Kato asked while pointing to her bag.

Tali rolled her eyes "Yes sir"

She was in shock as Mr. Kato stopped in front of class room A-1. _That's Light's class, oh god._

"This, my dear, is where I leave you." Kato said and knocked on the door.

A teacher walked from the class and gave the two a puzzled look.

"This is your new student, Quinn Tali. Have a good day Ms. Quinn and I hope to hear only good things." As Kato finished he gave the teacher a nod and left.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Quinn, I'm Mr. Takahasi. I've heard many things about you" He pause "Some good and some bad. I expect you to do all your work seeing as you are capable of doing it. Please follow me."

Tali glared at Takahasi's back, _I don't like you, you think that you're better than everyone don't you… Just like all the students in his class, even Light._

"We have a new student in our class today, her name is Quinn Tali. Please take a seat behind Yagami, Quinn." Mr. Takahasi sated pointing to Light.

Light watched her with a raised eyebrow as she walked to her seat.

"Believe me I don't want to be here" She whispered as she sat down.

(Lunch break)

"I can't believe you're in my class now" Light smirked while popping a peanut butter cup in his mouth.

Tali shut her eyes tight and heaved a giant sigh. "Shut up, will ya"

Light's smirk grew bigger "I guess I don't have to be so bored in class anymore"

"I thought I said shut it, I guess you didn't hear me, Light Yagami, Shut that pie hole you call a mouth." She growled in frustration.

"Look on the bright side Tal, at least you don't have to push through groups of people to see me" Light chuckled.

Tali's eyes lit up and she smiled at Light "But that's my daily work out. It's what keeps me pumped! You do know how bad I wanted to shove that jerk, don't you?"

Light's smirk tightened a bit "I know Tal and it would have been hilarious. By the way great peanut butter cups."

She smiled and winked "Thanks, I pride myself in knowing how to cook meals and make dessert."

"We should get going lunch break is almost over." Light stated and got up.

Tali whined and tugged behind him.

She opened her mouth getting ready to say something till she saw a black note book fall out of Light's unknowing arms.

"Hey Light!" She paused and grabbed the book "You dropped your note book"

But Light didn't hear her; he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Tali sighed and stood up while looking over the book.

_Death note? Huh, weird name for a note book… Didn't know Light was into that sort of thing._

As she walked into class she saw Light having a bit of a panic attack.

While she waked past him she smiled and slid the note book on his desk "Looking for something?"

Light was surprised enough to be speechless.

"You're welcome." Tali giggled.

Light faked a smile "Thanks, did you happen to look inside, by chance?"

Tali gave him a look that said 'really cause I wanna know what kind of crap you write in your "death note"' "No Light I didn't look in it, I've no reason to"

"Kay" Light said looking relived.

(Later)

"Thank God! I thought that class would never end!" Tali yelled as her and Light walked home.

Light chuckled "You'll get used to it"

Tali rolled her eyes "Yeah right, anyway Takahasi seems like a total ass hole"

"He is" Light replied shortly.

"Welp, am I going to be coming home with you, like the lost little puppy dog I am or do you want me to go home with my tail between my legs?" She stated plainly.

He smiled "No, Sayu and Mom got worried yesterday"

She smirked and hugged him out of nowhere and ran to the house.

"TALI! Where were you yesterday? I missed you!" Sayu yelled as she sat on top of Tali.

As Light walked in the door, Tali smirked and answered in a moody tone "Light had his period yesterday and didn't want me to have to deal with a rude, unhappy, and bitchy Light"

Sayu giggled and hugged Tali some more.

Light took that time to hand his mother his scores, and as always he got number one.

Sayu pulled Tali into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Tali, what did you get" Sachiko asked from the kitchen.

Light spoke up while heading toward his room "She was transferred into my class"

Sachiko smiled and her eyes glittered "Both of my children doing great at school, I'm so proud"

"Mom, she's not even part of the family" Sayu whined.

Tali smirked "How do you know, maybe I was adopted when you weren't looking?"

Tali's smirk didn't last long as all three heads turned toward Light's room where a manly (sssuuuurrrrreeee) yelp happened.

Both Sachiko and Tali went to see what had caused Light's shock.

As Light opened the door after his mother knocked, a nosy Tali looked in.

"Light? I brought you some apples" Sachiko said making up an excuse to check and look in Lights room

Tali tilted her head trying to get a better view. _I swear I saw something in there._

Tali zoned out as she slightly glared into Light's room.

"Tal, Tal, TALI!" Light yelled; bring her back to normal land, aka earth.

"Huh, wha? Oh sorry, hey Light can I come in?" She asked shyly.

"Umm yeah" Light mumbled as she waltzed right in.

That's when she saw him. Huge yellow and black bug eyes, dark blue-ish hair, pale blue skin, and a full smile with sharp teeth.

Tali turned to see Light closing the door "Am I interrupting something?"

The … thing … chuckled "I see she touched the death note as well, quiet amusing to see how she had a slight lack of reaction"

"Believe me I may look fine on the outside, but I'm going nuts on the inside" Tali spoke up as she sat on Light's bed.

She paid no mind to the conversation Light was having with his new …friend…. She was more engrossed in studying it.

Tali finally reawaken to the world as ... it… mused loudly "I was right, humans are … fun!"

"Say what now?" She gave a blank look at the two in front of her.

"Not the smartest thing is she?" It… laughed at her.

She pouted "Hey you shouldn't be talking, I bet I'm smarter than you."

Light smirked "Tali, meet Ryuk. He's the death god of my death note."

Tali tilted her head while watching Ryuk eat an apple "Hum, hi Ryuk. By chance will I be seeing you again?"

Ryuk's smile got a tad bigger "Yes. Would you like a death note too?"

Tali laughed "That's funny, me with a death note! Hah, if you gave me one I'd end up killing the whole world! See I, unlike Light, believe that our world is beyond saving and then even if we do save some small piece of it… someone's going to fuck it all up"

"I see we'll get along very well" Ryuk chuckled while finishing his second apple.

(Later)

"Thanks for walking me home you guys but really I could do it myself" Tali said as Light and Ryuk walked her home.

Ryuk spoke from one side of her "I'll need to know where you live so I can have someone to talk to when Lights being boring"

"You know, if you tell anyone" Light started.

"Who the hell am I going to tell Light, I mean if a told my mother she'd say I have one hell of a imagination, and if it were anyone else I'd end up in a white room with a cozy jacket that makes me hug myself." Tali cut him off. "And anyways, if you get caught, which I know you won't, but if you do, I can act like the best friend that had no clue how you really were."

Light sighed and let it go, he knew Tali was right, plus she wasn't the type to tell, she would rather get back at you "I may have to let you barrow the note book at some point"

"That's fine and dandy but I'm not gonna kill anyone"

Light smirked; Tali's vocabulary was always colorful.

"Oh and Light, if you decide I'm a threat to you and end up killing me… I'll be taking you with me. I don't know how, but I sure as hell ain't going alone." Tali smiled and winked "Night Light, Ryuk."

(Next day)

Tali was currently laying her head on her desk. Boy did she hate school. Light hadn't talked to her too much this morning, not that she cared.

It seemed the day just dragged on. Tali had did her best not to fall asleep in class. She thought her old classes where bad, this was a humane way of torture for children.

When class was finally over Tali gave a sigh of happiness as she stood. The group of three started the walk towards home.

"Light, where gonna…" Some random guy asked before being cut off by Light.

"Sorry, I'm kind of busy. Maybe some other time" He smiled.

Ryuk piped in "What are you talking about, all you're gonna be doing is hang out in your room. You're not busy at all"

"What are you talking about of course I have something to do. Something very important." Light muttered the last part.

Tali looked over to Ryuk "Someone's going insane."

He chuckled. "You're my favorite Tali."

"Hey so I find it kinda funny that in the Christian bible and such, what cursed us humans was the fact Adam and Eve took a bite out of an apple, and you love apples Ryuk." Tali spoke carelessly.

Light looked at her "You can figure that out, but you still do badly in school, why?"

"Make it something worth thinking about and I'll start putting a little effort in. Besides, I can't help where my mind goes." She shrugged and grinned while Light just shook his head.

Once at Lights house Tali started in the direction of her own.

"Where are you going?" Light question.

Tali smirked "I was going to go home today, if you remember correctly your 'Busy'. I wouldn't want to take up all your time."

"You know you don't bother me Tali" Light smiled.

She stuck her tongue out at him "Besides, I'm gonna go home and act like the mentally ill person I am."

Happily Tali found the house empty. She spent most of the night dancing around and reading.

The phone rang.

"Hello" Tali answered.

Light's voice came out "Turn the T.V. on"

She did. Tali watched just like Light. Watched as this supposed L character called Light out.

"I'll call you back, Light" Tali squeaked slightly and hung up the phone. "What are you playing at?"

Just as the man stopped talking he started to choke and grab his chest. He landed dead on the desk.

She listened as an L appeared on screen. Tali sat with her back to the couch, fingers crossed.

Tali smirked "Looks like I have something new to think about."

"Tali" Ryuk popped up from behind her.

She grinned at the now shut off T.V. "Yes Ryuk."

"This L person. What do you think?"

Smirking Tali looked over to him "His going to make things a lot more, interesting. How's Light taking his challenge?"

"You knew he'd see at as a challenge?" Ryuk questioned.

She stood "I've known light for a long time Ryuk. I know what he thinks almost all of the time. Light, is a person that is easy for me to understand. I'll let you in on a secret, I'm a human that understands a character's personality and if I don't get it at first I must find out, what they are like. That's why I can't be around normal people, I hate them. They can never try understanding any point of view but their own. But Light can surprise me from time to time."

Ryuk hovered over her "And what do you think of the death note?"

"No human being should have it to begin with. We are flawed beings, Ryuk. It isn't our place to pick and choose who lives or dies." Tali stared at him.

"And what do you think about what Light is doing?" His grin looked a bit bigger than normal.

"Wrong is a part of who and what we are. Everyone is going to do something wrong a one point, and if you push them too far with fear or power they will end up revolting against you, and if you end up killing them all, you'll have no one. Light sees things in black and white. Plus he has no real clue as to if the person his killing really did do the crime they had been pinned for. He could be killing innocents. But that doesn't change the fact he's my friend and I care for him." She sighed. "I guess what I'm getting at is what he wants is understandable but wrong. He isn't a god and shouldn't act like one. But there is nothing, neither I nor anyone can do to change his mind."

He laughed and patted her head "Light's right you're smarter than you let on."

She rolled her eyes "Gee, thanks"

"You're welcome" Ryuk spoke following her towards her room. "You live here alone?"

"No, but I might as well be. My parents always work late and leave early. The only time I see them is on the weekend and on holidays. But I don't mind it; it's nice being able to be myself with no one to judge me. Plus I can get away with anything." Tali grinned remembered the time she had a junk food party with her old group of friends.

She dialed the phone to Light's number. "Yo, how you hanging Light?"

"Hello Tali. I'm fine." Lights voice sounded a bit happy.

She scoffed "I see you're happy to have a challenge"

"What would make you say something like that?" Light tried to sound innocent.

Tali laughed "Boy remember who you're talking to, I am your female copy."

Light chuckled "This is going to be so much more interesting Tali. I'm going to enjoy this."

"I know."

(Few weeks later)

Light had already killed Ray Penber and Naomi Misora. At the moment Tali, Light, and Ryuk were once again at school. When Light told her about the deaths, Tali had accepted it without a question; after all there wasn't much she could do. But in her mind Tali told herself she had just proven her theory correct.

Even Light was prone to do wrong even if it was for a good cause.

"Hey, hey Tali. Watch this!" Ryuk shouted while making funny faces at the teacher.

Tali found it so hard not to laugh her ass off and that the death god's antics were what made school slightly worthwhile.

"Light, I'm gonna go home first and meet you at your house later. I have a few things that I need to do." Tali yawned.

Light smiled "Sounds like you need more sleep."

She grinned "Psh, sleep is over rated, but the dreams are under rated if you get my drift."

Light whacked her on the back of her head "Baka"

"You know even though that's a bit painful I missed it" She rubbed her head. "Bye Light, tell mom I'll be over for dinner."

When Tali had gotten home she started on the art homework she had while sing along to the radio. Once homework got boring she made something to bring over to Light's for dessert.

She knocked on the Yagami house hold door.

Light's mother opened the door "Tali! Light told me you'd be coming over for dinner. What do you have there?"

"A surprise for dessert" She grinned.

When she walked into the kitchen and put the surprise down Sayu attacked her.

"Tali! Don't you agree with me, that Hideki Ryuga is the perfect man?" She shouted while pulling her towards the T.V.

Tali just laughed. "Sayu-chan, he has at least one down fall, every real person does. But yes he's a hunk."

"Hey Tal" Light smiled as he saw the foil covered plate.

Tali slapped his hand away "Ah ah, you have to wait just like everyone else Light."

"But why?" He asked with the puppy dog eyes.

"Because I said so mister and that look doesn't work on me." She smirked as she sat down across from him.

Sayu grinned "That's right you tell him Tali."

"Tali, be careful what you say there's cameras and bugs all over the place." Ryuk said while floating upside down in front of her.

(Elsewhere)

"Who is that?" A man that was hunched over asked to Light's father.

He smiled "That's Tali Quinn; she's Light's best friend and basically my adopted daughter."

"I see, how offend does she spend time with you and your family?" The man placed a thumb to his mouth.

"Almost every day." Chief Yagami looked to him "What are you getting at?"

He hunched man did look at him, just stared at the screen "She's also a suspect. She's close enough to your family to get information."

(Back at Light's)

"That was great mom." Tali mumbled and leaned on the back of her chair.

Sayu whined "Hideki Ryuga, why aren't any of the boys in my class like you. Huh what's this? It says the ICOP have gotten the entire world's greatest on the kira case, over 1500 people."

Tali looked at the little girl.

"Isn't it kind of stupid to tell everyone that, I mean wouldn't you want to keep something like that from Kira. Unless they wanted to scare Kira which I think he would see through it." Light voiced his opinion.

Tali rolled her eyes "First off it isn't stupid Light, it could work. Like maybe they did it to throw Kira off, hell maybe they'd expect Kira to think it was just a ploy and really did get that many people to help. But. I really don't think that many people would put their lives on the line for someone who seems to be doing a bit of good. Plus a lot of people are afraid to face their own death in order to catch an unknown person, which could by now be all the way to America."

"Oh my" Light's mother stared at her two older children.

Tali giggled "How about some dessert?"

(Elsewhere)

"Your son is very clever isn't he" L smirked. "His friend as well."

The detective looked at him. "Well yes"

L was silent while watching Tali cut a good looking red velvet cake with chocolate frosting, while drizzled chocolate sat on top. Boy did that cake look good.

(Light's house)

"Tali, please marry Light, so I can have your dessert all the time" Sayu muttered with a fork in her mouth.

Tali made a face "Ewe, never. Sorry Sayu but that isn't going to happen ever"

"Do it for me, please!" Sayu begged.

Tali shook her head "Ain't happing."

"Yeah I'm too good for you" Light smirked.

"Psh, sure it can't be the fact that you annoy the hell outta me or all the attention you seem to attract." She glared at him playfully.

Light though for a moment "I think the only reason I'd marry you is for your food."

She grinned at that and gave a silly bow "Thank you. I pride myself in the ways of cooking. Welp I better be going, I need to get some sleep. See you all tomorrow, tell dad I said hi and to enjoy the cake."

(A few weeks later)

Both Light and Tali had taken their entrance exams though Tali had gotten in on an art scholar ship already. Both had made it in and of course Light was the top of his class, as always. While Tali ended up somewhere in the 40's.

They were both at the entrance ceremony at the moment as well as Ryuk.

As Tali watch Light and the other boy speak she couldn't help but to stare at him. He seemed, different but in a good way. Like he was someone she'd enjoy having a talk with. After a while Ryuk came flying over to her.

"Hey, guess what" He spoke only a few inches from her face.

She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ryuk tilted his head "L just introduced himself to Light."

If Tali hadn't been in public she would have laughed herself off her chair, but at the moment all she did was grin like a mad man.

"Just thought you'd enjoy it as much as me" With that Ryuk went back to Light.

Once the ceremony was over she ran to find Light.

"Hey Light" She grinned "Still can't believe I got in"

He rolled his eyes "Neither can I."

"Light, it was nice meeting you" L said while looking at the two.

Light nodded "You too"

Once the car drove away Tali gave the boy posing as god an all knowing look "Heh, I'm sure you need to think something's over. Call me if you need me."

Instead of going home Tali went to the Zoo. Odd I know but Tali wasn't one for normal.

She sat down on a bench watching a red panda bear. Tali knew she was being followed so she made her new found stalker wait around for her. She whipped out her drawing book and started on a picture the cute bear in front of her.

After about two hours Tali stood and stretched. "May as well go home now."

She slowly gathered her things and started the long walk home. Tali bumped into her stalker.

"Oh I'm so sorry, excuse me" She gave a fake smile.

He only gave a nod and a small smile.

When she got home Tali went straight to bed too tired to care about her empty stomach.

(Next day)

Tali was woken up by her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"You have any idea what time it is?" Light voice sounded amused.

She growled "No and I really don't care."

"Awe, poor Tali. Get your butt up and let me in." And with a click Light hung up.

She rolled out of bed and walked over to the front door. She resembled someone everyone knows well, Tali was hunched over as her bare feet shuffled to the door. As her half opened eyes stared at the lock she undid it.

"Go get ready we have to go to college." Light stated while closing the door behind himself.

She glared at him while she stood in a pair of huge sweat pants and a kami with her hair all over the place.

The sight was nothing new to Light he'd seen her ten times worse, when she was sick.

"I hate you" Tali mumbled while making her way towards her room.

The next time Light saw her, Tali was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt while her hair had been pulled into its normal ponytail.

The whole way to the college was quiet. Tali was still waking up and wished she'd had some coffee or soda.

When they finally got to campus Tali went to find a soda machine. The first sip was what woke her up. She sighed like the caffeine junky she was.

Thankfully Tali only had one class today.

"What in the hell?" She questioned seeing Light and L going at it on the tennis courts.

Tali shook her head and went over to the crowd. They seemed to be both at the same level.

Once Light won Tali clapped with a smirked on her face "Wait a go Light!"

He smiled "Hey Tali wanna play?"

"Ha, tennis isn't my game. Come find me when you wanna play tackle football." She spoke while waving him off. "Or better yet, diving."

Those were the only sports she could stand to do. Though she loved watching gymnastics and ice skating.

"Here Tali, let me introduce you to Ryuga. Ryuga Tali, Tali Ryuga." Light faked a smile.

Tali smiled "Hi, I'd hold my hand out for you to shake but I'm kinda covered in paint."

"Ryuga, Tali's my oldest and best friend." Light put a hand on her head.

Tali smiled "Light get your hand off my head before I chop it off"

He stood in front of her "Please like you'd hurt me"

"You sound so sure of yourself" She grinned. "I any case nice to meet you Ryuga"

L watched the whole exchange. "Same to you"

"Light, can you come over later tomorrow, I need someone to test my newest chocolate creation" Tali asked.

"Sure no problem. Heh if you keep spoiling me so much, I'll start to get fat."

Tali glared at "At least your able to be skinny, I'm stuck like this. I gotta go, I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Ryuga!"

With that Tali went off.

Sure Tali wanted to get to know L better, much better, but now wasn't the time. For the most part Tali was in the all hour art studio working on her newest project.

It was dark out when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

Tali stood shocked "I'll be there soon"

She rushed out of the room and called a taxi. When she got to the hospital Tali ran to the room that held Light's father.

She flung the door open making three shocked men look at her.

"Dad!" She hugged him "Thank god, you're okay"

He hugged her back "I'm fine Tali, calm down."

She stared at him "What happened?"

"He had a stress related heart attack." Light spoke up.

Tali sighed "All that matters is that you're okay"

"Tali" L spoke getting her attention.

"Yes Ryuga?" She stared at him for a moment.

"What do you think of Kira?"

Tali's left eye visibly twitched. "Now isn't the time or place. And I'm sick of that question. It's all I hear day in and day out."

"4 percent" He spoke.

She ran a heavy hand over her face "Okay fine, you wanna know what I think of Kira? I think that they are a person that is too quick to judge. They haven't a full concept of what they really are doing, along with having no clue that things aren't just black and white. Now, the next person to ask me, I'll lose it and go on a killing spree. I have to go; I'll be back tomorrow to see you. I love you, and get well."

Tali quickly walked out of the room. Boy did she need some chocolate now.

Later on that night her phone rang as she was in the middle of a good book.

"Hello?"

"Tali, I need to talk to you. Come over" Light spoke quickly.

Tali sighed, marked her place in the book and put shoes on.

"Oh, Tali, sweetie what are you doing over so late?" Light's mom asked.

She smiled softly "Sorry, but I kinda need to talk to Light about something. It'll only take a minute."

"Take all the time you need. You can sleep over if you like" Her second mother spoke while taking her coat.

She nodded "Thanks but I really won't be that long"

Tali knocked on Light's bedroom door. He pulled her in and locked the door behind her.

"What did you need that was so important it couldn't wait till tomorrow?" she sat on his bed next to Ryuk.

Light stared at her in the eye "What you told L about what you think of me, was that the truth?"

"Yes. Light, you know my view of about this whole thing. But you shouldn't worry over me telling. You're my friend first and foremost. Not only that, but I'm not the one doing it, I know I can't change how you feel about this whole thing and I know that in your heart you think you're doing good." Tali tilted her head and continued to look him in the eye "People may know you as Kira, but I know you only as Light and that will never change."

"You'd do best to keep Tali on your side Light." Ryuk hovered over her head. "She's a hard kind of person to find. I don't think I've met anyone willing to go against their beliefs for someone else."

Light was quiet for a long moment. "I trust you Tali. After all you've always been by my side."

She rolled her eyes "Plus, they'd make me an accomplice and I'd end up in jail. Or you'd kill me."

Light didn't have anything to say to her.

"Just remember what I said Light, if you kill me I'll be taking you with me." Tali voice dripped with venom.

She unlocked the door and started to leave.

"Don't worry Tali, I won't let Light kill you." Ryuk spoke while walking her home.

She shook her head "I'm far from worried. I'm pissed off, because I can't believe he would even think about it. I see now that I have to make it so after my death, should Light decide to kill me, I can led L to him. Give them proof but still be able to hide it while I'm alive. I may need your help."

"What's in it for me?" Ryuk questioned.

Tali smirked "All the apples you can eat"

He pondered for a moment. "What would I be doing?"

"All I need you to do is tell me when Light writes my name in the death, if he does. I don't need to know when, where, or how. Just that he did." Tali explained. "I'll be a neutral party member till driven to a side. Both sides don't see me as much of a threat so it should be easy enough to set things up. I'm an unknown player in this game, Ryuk. This is going to be entertaining."

Ryuk put a hand on her head "I'm reminded why you're my favorite Tali. You'd make a good shinigami."

"Hey, if I don't watch out for my ass who will?" She giggled.

(Next day)

"Hey Tali, what time do you want me to come over" Light asked over the phone.

"Sorry Light, I don't feel too well today, rain check?" Tali faked a raspy voice.

Light sighed on the other line "Yeah, feel better."

The plan for today was to steal her mother's ID and set things in motion.

After dressing up in a pencil skirt and a dress shirt and heels, Tali ran down stairs.

"Hey mom, I'm going out shopping with some friends can I steal some money from you?" Tali shouted so her mother could hear her from the down stairs.

"Sure, I'll see you later honey. Have fun!" Her mother yelled back.

Tali quickly stole her mother's ID and credit card.

The plan was to go to a bank, set up a safety deposit box under her mother's name. And in the inside would contain a journal with everything you needed to know about the death note. She wasn't going literally just give Light to them, it would be too easy. The way this would work is Tali would keep a piece of folded up paper with the banks name on it and the number of the box, she'd hide it in the lining of her bra, where no one would find it. She knew if she died, it would be found on her, it may take a bit of time, but if L really was as good as he was supposed to be, he could find it without much of a problem.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked kindly.

Tali put a fake smile on "I'd like to open a safety deposit box."

"Of course, I'll just need ID"

Tali pulled her mother's ID out and handed it to the clerk.

"If you'll just follow me Mrs. Quinn." The lady led Tali towards a door.

She watched as the lady unlocked and pulled box number 13 out. "How will you be paying for this?"

Tali whipped the credit card out and handed it to her.

"Please take your time Mrs. Quinn. I'll be right back with your card and key to the safety box."

She pulled the journal out and placed it in the box. Tali found it fitting that the box's number would be 13.

A few minutes later the women came back in. "Here you are Mrs. Quinn. If there is anything else I can do for you?"

"No, I'm finished. Thank you." Tali replied.

While she walked out of the room the clerk was putting the box back. Everything went fine, and her mother wouldn't even notice because her father paid the bills, while he may end up wondering what was put in the box, he'd never ask her mother. Instead he'd go to Tali and ask. Of course she'd lie and say something like jewelry and her own passport. Her father would leave it at that.

Now all she had to do was buy a few things in order to make her story to her mom believable.

By the time she got home the sun was setting. Tali had picked up a few new shirts and couple pairs of pants.

"Welcome home sweetie" Her mother gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tali smiled "Thanks. You guys going somewhere?"

"We're going out to eat, would you like to come?" Her father asked, smile on his face.

Tali shook her head "No thanks, I'll stay here, just bring me back something"

Once her parents left she threw an apple in the air.

"What you all dressed up for?" Ryuk asked while devouring his shiny red fruit.

"I started to set up my move. Ugh I hate skirts!" Tali yelled while going up to her room to change into pjs.

By the time she was back down stairs Ryuk was gone. It didn't surprise her much. She turned the T.V. on and started to flip through the channels. Once it landing on Sakura T.V. Tali was shocked. She watched the whole thing. When it was done she sneered at no one.

"Great, another Kira. Just would we need."

(Few weeks later)

Light had been asked to be a part of the task force, and when Ryuk told Tali about L wanting him to play the part of kira; she fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh that is just too good!" She sighed and started to laugh again while kicking in the air.

After several days of waiting the police and Light got a message back. Tali found this whole ordeal hilarious.

While Light went about his day Ryuk had started to visit Tali a bit more.

"Tell me Ryuk how's our favorite insane person doing?" She grinned.

Ryuk floated beside her "He's taking it pretty hard. He needs to find this other kira before L"

"How come everyone thinks of kira as a male, I mean there is still a 50 percent chance it's a female. You haven't heard their real voice, so how can you just assume?" Tali tangled her fingers in her hair.

Ryuk just shrugged.

"You're no help Ryuk. Since Light joined the task force thing are so boring for me. Wish I'd be asked to join." She whined slightly.

"Changing the subject. What's that you have in the box?" Ryuk stared at it while pointing.

She winked at him "There tuxedo covered strawberries. There strawberries that are covered in white and dark chocolate and are made to look like they have little tuxedos on"

"Who are they for?"

"They're for Light to take with him to the Task force. I know he and his father love them." Tali started to walk a bit fast once she was the college in site.

Ryuk thought for a moment "Are they poisoned?"

She shook her head no "Nope, I would never poison someone; I take too much pride in my cooking."

As soon as she spotted Light she ran over to him, only to find L there too.

"Hey Light. I have something for you and Dad." Tali held out the box.

L stared at the box "What's that?"

Tali smiled sweetly as she opened the box ever so slightly "These are my famous tuxedo covered strawberries."

Light's eyes started to sparkle "You just made my day Tal. Ryuga, Tali only makes these in a long while. They're by far the best thing she's ever made."

Light popped one in his mouth "Hmm, the only reason I'd marry you."

Tali just rolled her eyes while listening to Ryuk laugh "Want one?"

L took one and studied it for a while, turning it ever witch way, till finally eating it.

"You have put all the other chocolate covered strawberries I've had to shame Tali" L mumbled and went to take another.

She scoffed "These are nothing Ryuga, my second major is cooking. My favorite that I never make is my caramel coated chocolate covered apples."

That had gotten Ryuk's attention "Ohhh, make me some of those!"

"Remember to save one for Dad, I'll see you later. Don't be a stranger Light!" Tali waved and walked off.

(Weeks later)

So the second Kira had found out about Light, at the moment Ryuk came to visit a hard working Tali.

"You were right" Ryuk spoke while popping his head out of the wall in front of her.

"Right about what?"

"The second kira is a female."

Tali grinned and licked her lips. Boy did that make her day. "Anything else I should know?"

"She asked to be his girlfriend" Ryuk grabbed an apple.

She sat down "How sweet. What's she like?"

"She's cute, for a human. Also she's letting Light just use her." Ryuk laid down on the table.

"Poor thing, probably doesn't know what Light's really like." Tali pouted "Does he know you're telling me?"

"Not a clue. Like I said, you're my favorite." Ryuk chuckled.

She winked "Good, you should go back before Light wonders about where you are."

When the morning came Tali was surprised to see she had a text from Light, telling her to come meet him in his favorite café.

Quickly doing her normal morning routine and flew out the door.

When she saw him, she got a huge surprise. Light was with a girl, a pretty one at that.

'So that must be the girl Ryuk told me about. Poor thing I really do feel bad for her.' Tali thought while putting on a smile.

"Hey Light, who's your new friend?" Tali sat down across from them.

Light looked at the blonde from the corner of his eye "Misa, meet Tali. Tali is my best friend. She knows everything about me."

Misa smiled "Wow, you must be really close to Light-kun."

Tali just nodded.

"Did he show you the note book?" Misa whispered.

"Tali has already touched mine Misa" Light spoke up "Tali, is the one person I trust with my life. If anything should happen to me Tali is the next to take my place."

That caught both girls off guard.

"Misa I wanted you to meet Tali, so you'd know that she's the one to take over either of our note books if a time comes up where we can't have them. Or if we just need someone to hold to them." Light continued.

"Wow" Was all Misa could say.

Tali sighed "Great. Thank you Light. If that's all, I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" Misa grabbed her hand "Tali-chan please except my friendship, if Light can trust you than so can I"

Tali stared for a moment and sat back down "Any friend of Light's is a friend of mine Misa. I'm glad to have met you, you seem nice enough."

"Light, if I could have my note book for a moment, I want Tali to be able to see Rem." Misa spoke sweetly.

Light held it out towards her. Tali heaved a sigh and laid a gentle finger on it.

Now not only could her see Ryuk but also this Rem character. Light quickly put the note book away.

Both Tali and Rem stared at each other, studying the other.

"She seems to have a slight lack of reaction" Rem's voice was emotionless.

Ryuk waved it off "I know, she did the same thing to me. Not even a little panic attack."

"We'll be best friends Tali-chan!" Misa giggled.

Tali nodded while giving Light the 'what the hell' look. "Look I need to go. I'll see you both later on, if you need my phone number Misa I'm sure Light can give it to you."

(Later on)

Currently Tali and Light where walking home. Light had gotten off the Task force when Tali spotted him.

"Light!" Misa shouted while attacking him.

Tali stare at the two.

"Hi Tali!" Misa grinned and gave her a hug.

Tali smiled and laughed "Hey Misa. Rem"

"You seem you like Misa" Rem stated.

Tali crossed her arms "I do Misa's fine by me, to tell the truth she a very likeable person, that and the fact seeing Light with someone brings a smile to my face"

Ryuk laughed "Tali happens to be my favorite"

"Why's that" Misa questioned.

"She's a lot more fun, than Light" Ryuk patted her head.

"I suggest we keep our voices a bit hushed, there are still other people on the street" Light mumbled out.

Once they got to Light's house Tali said her goodbyes.

"Misa, Rem, should you ever need me, I live right down the street from Light. You both are always welcome to come over." Tali waved and left.

Light was glaring at Tali's back 'Why is she being so nice to her?'

About one in the morning Ryuk sat down next to her.

"How's it going Ryuk?" She asked not even looking up from her book.

He put his face through the book "Light got Rem to say yes to killing L"

Tali's mood changed "What…"

"Yeah, but he hasn't picked when. At first I thought it was because L told Light that Light was his first friend. Oh and Light kissed Misa" Ryuk watched as Tali shut the book.

"Tali…" Rem's voice came from behind her.

"Hm" Was the only thing she could say, her mind still going over the new information.

Rem hovered in front of her "I thought it only right to tell you, that if you try to kill Misa, I'll kill you first."

"You've no need to worry about that Rem. I like Misa, and should Light hurt her in any way I'll gladly make his life harder for him." Tali looked Rem in the eye "I know my life is on the line as well, I do not trust Light, at all, and for that reason I've made it so should I died before my time, the police should find out about Light."

"Smart girl" Rem spoke.

Ryuk grinned "That's my Tali, now about that apple thingy you talked about…"

"Ryuk it's too late for me to do that!" Tali whined.

Rem could see Tali was much different than Light. For the time being Rem would trust Tali.

"Awe come on Tali" Ryuk pouted.

Tali threw her book at him "Go bother Light!"

"But he sleeps at this time." Ryuk dodged. "All the normal people do"

Tali pinched the bridge of her nose; it was going to be a long night.

(Next day)

The day had started for once like a normal day. Light and Tali had went to college together. Of course Tali's class had been shorter than Lights and she was, at the moment, outside waiting for him.

"I see L has showed himself at college again" Tali muttered to herself while sitting under one of the trees.

She watched the slightly friendly exchange. Tali's lips gave a smirk when she heard a blonde yell Light's name.

Slowly she made her way towards the group of three.

"Misa…" Tali purred from behind her.

"Tali-chan!" Misa threw her arms around Tali.

"Oh my god! Is that Misa Misa!"

Soon a crowd gathered around the blonde model.

Misa gasped "No way, someone just touched my butt!"

L looked shocked for a second and started "This is an outrage, taking advantage of the situation is unforgivable I will find whoever is responsible"

"Awe Ryuga, your funny" Misa giggled.

Tali grinned as the undercover L put a hand behind his head.

"Misa, there you are. You have a shoot, or where you planning on being late again." Some older women, looking very business-like started to drag Misa off.

Misa smiled and waved "Bye Light, I'll see you when I get off work later. You too Tali!"

With that Misa was gone.

L looked to Tali "Tali, would you like to join Light and myself for some cake?"

"Cake does sound good… Sure why not?" Tali gave a closed eyes smile.

Light spoke up "You guys go ahead, I have to use the bathroom. I'll meet you there."

"Mkay" L muttered.

Tali and L started towards the other direction that Light went. Out of nowhere a phone started to rang. Tali looked at L who dangled a cell phone in front of his face.

"Hm" Tali sounded as she watched the man answer the phone.

"Hello?"

Tali looked back to see Light looking at them.

"Ryuga, that's Misa's phone."

L stared a head "Oh, really, I found it on the ground, I wouldn't know"

Light hung up his phone and walked up to them "I can give it back to Misa."

"Okay" L spoke while dropping the phone into Light's hand.

After which both boys started to walk away again, till L started ranging again.

"Very well." After hanging up he turned to them "Misa has been taken into custody for being suspected of being the second Kira"

That got Light's attention.

Tali couldn't help herself "Guess that means no cake."

It had been about three days when Rem finally came to Light's house.

When Rem had told both Light and Tali what had happened to Misa. Tali looked at Light, hoping he'd do something.

"Light, help Misa. If you don't I swear I'll tell L everything." Tali spoke emotionless.

Light glared at her "You wouldn't. Why do you like Misa so much?"

"I just do Light. Plus you and I both know that I could and would if it came down to it." Tali threatened.

"I have a plan, but I'll need your help" Light glared at her.

She nodded "Of course, just remember, I won't kill anyone."

When the next day came Tali waited. Light had left his death note under her care till the correct time came. While this happened Rem would let another human being pick up her death note and have them go on a killing spree, with certain rules of course.

For now finding herself safe Tali had stopped keeping the piece of paper with her at all time, instead she stashed it in her bed's head bored, stuck in between the wood.

She just hoped that everything went according to plan.

(Elsewhere)

As Light went on to talking L thought on. Going over the timeline Light spoke of, someone other than Light came to L's mind.

L gasped at something he hadn't thought of before.

'My favorite that I never make is my caramel coated chocolate covered apples.'

L continued to think it over, Tali was able to get any information from Chief Yagami, she was Light's best friend and could have gotten Light to talk about the case. She hadn't crossed his mind more than twice.

"Very well, we'll lock you up Light, as well as Tali Quinn." L spoke.

Chief Yagami had had it "What! L you can't lock up Light and Tali. They're my children! And never once did you think Tali was a threat."

L continued to stare at nothing "It has come to my attention that Ms. Quinn could have thrown a hint my way some time ago, I fear that with the way we've seen Ms. Quinn act, she has a five percent chance of being one of the two kiras."

(Back with Tali)

Tali had gone out to the park in order to clear her head. She couldn't stop worrying over Misa and Light. While she held onto Lights death note, he was still the owner till he told Ryuk otherwise, and till then Ryuk would stay with him.

Tali sighed as she walked with the crowd, that's when she saw three people staring at her. One from behind, another across the street and the last down the street; too many to lose easily.

'This doesn't look good' She thought while continuing to stay with the group of people.

When the crowd went their own ways Tali kept a steady pace forward. Sadly things started to get a bit over whelming when four more popped up.

She started to panic when they herded her down an empty street. When they pounced on her, Tali fought, she got one in the eye and kicked another in the crouch. Once they had a good hold on her, even with her still struggling, she heard one of them speak.

"We've got Tali Quinn, but she put up a good fight."

"Good bring her in."

That was the last thing she remembered.

When Tali woke up, she was tied up and blind folded. Much the same way as Misa.

"Hello Tali."

She made no move nor did she speak.

"Are you kira or the second kira? Do you know who kira is?"

She just skipped over the question "How's Misa Ryuga?"

"There is no way…"

Tali cut him off "Come off it L, I figured it out. One you're smart enough to score the highest results right next to Light. I was right there with you and Light when you told him that Misa had been taken in for questioning. Now why would you one know that and why wouldn't they wait till you got to the task force, unless your rank is higher up but my second father is the head of the investigation, thus leads me to conclude that you are L. Then there is also the fact that I never see you around the college and when I do you're with Light. Now how is Misa L?"

There was a long silence.

"Misa is fine. Are you kira Tali?"

"No I'm not kira. What I told you before about how I feel of kira was the truth L. Now I'm finished talking at the moment." Tali shut her mouth.

(Later on with L and the task force)

"L…" Watari's voice waited.

L sat down "Yes Watari?"

"I think you should see Ms. Quinn, I've tried getting more information out of her as you asked, but, well just look"

And L did. It seemed even with all the bonds they had put of Tali she still needed more. She had four different people holding her legs down and someone keeping her head back, most likely in order to keep her from biting them.

"Interesting" L mumbled out.

Matsuda stared at the screen "I've never seen someone have so much fight."

"Please calm down Ms. Quinn"

Tali huffed and struggled against the ropes and men "I'll calm down when people stop touching me. What would you expect, I can't see a damn thing and don't know where I am, it's only natural for me to react this way."

"Leave her be, but tie her legs down." L spoke while watching every movement Tali made.

(Days went by, with Tali)

Time seemed to drag and the only thing she ever heard was "Are you kira?"

It didn't make good conversation at all, it had came to the point that she stopped answering.

It was hard to sleep when people started to come in and out, it made her paranoid. And what was happening now. She was sleepy and the door kept opening and closing. The only thing that kept her sane was sing songs in her head.

Tali came to the point that she needed to keep herself awake and humming was the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you humming Tali?"

"I'm humming to keep myself sane" She mumbled but was sure L hand heard her.

(God only knows how long)

Light had given up the death note and Ryuk was now with Tali. She welcomed the company. He helped keep her mind off the digging in of the ropes around her legs and the muscle spasms she got from not being able to move in a long time.

With his help she was able to actually get some sleep.

"Tali, I'll ask you one more time, are you kira?"

That was it Tali lost it "I am not fucking kira, you annoying little prick!"

"No need to get aggressive Tali"

Tali growled and started to struggle against her restrains.

"Oh, looks like the famous L got Tali's temper up" Ryuk chuckled.

When she was wheeled out of the room Tali felt a bit safer. She was untie and able to see. At first it stung to see.

A tall man stood in front of her, and judging by the bite mark on his hand, he was one of the few she hurt. "Take a shower and get dressed."

She'd compile for the time being. When finished he put Tali in cuffs.

"I thought, I wasn't a suspect anymore" She sighed.

The man didn't speak just led her to a car.

She was quiet the whole ride, she just stared out the window. To Tali this whole thing just reeked of no good.

"Get out"

She did and when she saw Light and Misa she was in shock.

"Tali? What are you doing here?" Light asked.

Misa nodded.

"The three of you are here to be taken to your execution" Chief Yagami spoke up.

Tali looked at him with wide eyes "What! But that means even if L had the right people he'd be killing an innocent too!"

"He's willing to take that chance. I'm here to take you. I wanted to be able to do this in order to see my son and daughter one last time."

Tali's heart stopped. She had done nothing wrong and for that she was going to be killed. Her mouth hung open a bit and her eyes glazed over with tears.

As Light's father drove them and explained things with Light talking up a storm, Tali silently cried.

'I'm watching my last sunset' She thought while staring out the window. It didn't help her tears.

When the car stopped Tali looked at everyone in the car. "What's going on?"

"This place is good, doesn't look like any cops" Chief Yagami muttered looking out the window.

Misa spoke up "You're gonna let us go!"

"No I plan on killing my children and then myself."

Tali went into shock, as the scene in front of her played out. When the chief pulled out his gun she reacted.

"What the hell! Dad don't do it! You can't!" She struggled against the hand cuffs. "You have a choice, don't make a mistake!"

Ryuk stared at group of humans with nothing to say.

As his finger pulled on the trigger she closed her eyes and turned her head. She only opened them when she heard her second father say "Thank god"

"Thank god? I don't understand, what's going on?" Light questioned.

"You'll have to forgive me you three. I know that was hard on you, but you have to understand that was the only way I could get you out of prison." Mr. Yagami rested his head in his arm. "Where you watching that Ryuzaki, I did exactly as to you told me to do."

Everything L had said went in one ear and out the other.

As the car started moving again Light looked over at Tali. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Tali whispered.

"Is something wrong Tali?" L asked making everyone look at her.

She looked straight at the mirror glaring, hoping it made him uncomfortable. "Yes, but I'd rather tell you in person."

"Very well."

When they got to the room holding the task force and L, Tali sat down far away from everyone.

"Tali, you said you had something to tell me" L asked while invading her personal space.

"Yeah, I did" She paused and slapped him hard in the face.

"Tali!" Light ran to hold her back "What do you think you're doing?"

She ignored him and glared at L "If you EVER do that again, kira will be the least of your worries, ya got that!"

Ryuk cheered her on "Strangle him!"

"Tali! Calm down!" Lights father went over to them.

She was forced to sit down "I hope your face stings every time you see me"

"Tali, it had to be done" Light tried explaining.

It took all of her strength not to strangle him "Get away from me now Light, I'm very angry and I may just take it out on you."

"Misa knows what to do!"

Tali's pissy mood went down just a bit once Misa hugged her. "Thank you Misa"

After Light was hand cuffed to L and Misa was kicked out Tali watched and listened.

"So entertaining, I still say you should have strangled him." Ryuk laughed.

"Hey, what about me?" Matsuda asked pointing to himself.

Tali grinned.

"As for Tali" L looked at her, the grin turned to a sneer "I'd like to have her help with the case as well, plus it would be easier to keep an eye on her... As long as she doesn't slap me again."

"Stinging isn't it" Tali smirked.

L cleared his throat "Ms. Quinn will be rooming with Misa, which shown from the signs of friendship, shouldn't a problem."

"I'm more worried for Misa" Light spoke as he eyed his best friend.

"I don't hurt someone unless proved or pissed off, whichever comes first." She shrugged.

Tali knew if she didn't get comfortable her chances of be kira would rise.

Ryuk tilted his head "I like when you're angry, it's fun."

"So tell me, am I gonna be hand cuffed to someone too?" Tali asked amused by the fact, L and Light will have to do EVERYTHING together.

"As much as I would like to be able to have someone watch you 24/7, most of the task force is male and it wouldn't be fair to you." L confessed.

Tali stood "May I go get some sleep now, I mean I barely had any when you held me prisoner."

"I'll show you to your room Tali" Light's father held the door open for her.

The Task force and Misa along with Tali had moved into the new building.

Tali had woken up to find Light and Misa on a date. She plopped down next to the blonde still in her pjs.

"After noon Misa, Light, Ryuzaki." Tali yawned.

Misa giggled "Hey sleepy head"

"You know, you really shouldn't stay up till five in the morning Tali" Light complained.

Tali rolled her eyes "And how did you know I was up that late hum Mr. Smarty pants? I'll start sleeping when you take your own advice."

Light sighed "Stubborn."

Tali smirked and went to the kitchen "I know, it runs in the family. Afternoon guys."

"I find it amusing that you say greetings to everyone, even though you do not see them" L spoke up.

"Well, they're watching us so yeah, it's only normal... At last for me that is" She grabbed a soda.

"Misa are you gonna eat your cake?" L asked pointing towards the strawberry short cake.

"Um no, cake makes you fat" Misa stated and crossed her arms.

Tali scoffed "I'd rather be fat and die happy than skinny"

L looked at her for a moment "I agree, plus I found you don't gain weight as long as you burn calories by using brain power."

"So now you're calling me stupid, fine then I'll give you the piece of cake as long as you agree to leave me and Light alone!" Misa pouted.

L replied with "Even if I leave you and Light alone I'm still going to be watching over surveillance cameras so it won't make any difference"

"You pervert!" Misa cried.

Tali cleared her throat "Because I so totally don't live here with you Misa"

"Oh please Tali, you'd go in your room and leave us be. Unlike him" Misa pointed to L.

"Last call for cake." L grabbed it.

Light spoke up "What's wrong with you? I though moving was supposed to help us catch kira but since we moved here you don't seem to be all that motivated to me."

"Not motivated, your right. Actually I'm depressed" L sighed.

Tali almost snorted soda out of her nose. "Depressed! That's too good"

"What for?" Light ignored Tali's sad attempt to hide her giggling.

"Truthfully, all this time I though you where kira and my entire case hinder on that fact. I guess I can't get past the fact that my deduction was wrong. Although having said that I'm still suspicious of you that's why we're wearing these and we also know kira can control people's actions, which means its highly likely kira was controlling your actions so that I would suspect you. If Misa and you were being controlled by him then everything we've observed so far makes a lot more since to me" L spoke while eating the cake he stole from Misa.

Light questioned slightly "If that's what you think Misa and I were both Kira during the time we were being controlled."

"Yes I don't think I could have been wrong about that. The two of you are kira" L went on "If what I'm thinking is correct when your confinement began you were kira, I don't think it's coincidence when you were in prison the killing stopped. Till then everything pointed to you being kira but after two weeks criminals started dying again, based on that fact kira's power passes between people.'

"That's an interesting idea but if that's true, then it'll be nearly impossible to catch kira." Light concluded

"Yes that's why I'm overwhelmed" L pouted.

Tali had started to drown them out after that till Light stood. She tilted her head in question. When Light hit him Tali moved just in time.

When Light fell after him Tali grinned "Forgot you were attached huh?"

No one paid her any mind.

Light tried to give him a pep talk. It went wrong and L kicked him.

"Again, and you two are smart." Tali mutter under her breath.

Light and L knocked the couch over. When Light punched L in the face again this time L didn't budge.

"Oh snap" Tali stared wide eye.

Light got another kick to the face. Then out of nowhere the phone rang L answered.

"What is it?" Light asked when L hung up the phone.

L looked at him "Matsuda acting stupid again"

"That is his specialty" Light agreed.

"Hey, at least he's not afraid to act himself" Tali spoke feeling bad for him. "Now move it so I can clean up this mess"

All three moved and watched as Tali lifted the couch up and back into place and then fixed the table.

"Waste of a perfectly good cake" She muttered cleaning it up.

Misa went over to her "Misa can help!"

"Thanks Misa but I got this, why don't you go and give Light a kiss and make him feel better?" Tali smirked as Misa's eyes lit up.

As she watched Light try keeping Misa away from him she heard L mutter "7 percent"

"Hey, just because I like watching my best friend in pain, does not make me kira, just a horrid friend." Tali pouted.

L tilted his head but said nothing.

Tali stretched "Because I'm not a kira addict, I'll be going out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" L asked

Tali got in his face "It means that I unlike everyone else in this place will be moving my life along whether or not kira is found."

The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Awe, do you have a crush on Ryuzaki Tali-chan?" Misa giggled and started to jump up and down.

Tali dyed a bit, quickly she looked at Misa "No, I do not like him. I'm a tree Misa; I do not love the human species."

Light chuckled "A tree? Really Tal?"

Tali held her head up high "Yes a tree, I regret nothing."

"But you'd make such a cute couple!" Misa whined "And we could go on double dates!"

Both L and Tali spoke at the same time "Light please make Misa stop talking"

Light looked shocked while Tali and L stared at each other.

"On second thought, I'll be a hermit for the day, if you need me I'll be in my room" Tali fasted walked out of the room.

Before she could shut the door L spoke up "Tali, could you make those strawberries again… please."

"Sure Ryuzaki" She sighed and closed the door.

That was the most embarrassing moment of her life, but it made her think.

When Tali got around to started the strawberries she was clean and dressed in the normal t-shirt and pants.

Looking in the fridge L had put everything she needed in it. Grabbing everything and putting it out, she found a note from L.

It asked her to make as many as possible.

"Joy." She pouted "Hey guys, could you have Matsuda come up and help, it would be nice."

The phone rang and L voice was heard "He'll be up in a moment"

It only took Matsuda a few minutes to get there.

"What do you need me to do Ms. Quinn?" Matsuda asked.

'So cute and clueless' Tali smiled "Matsuda, please call me Tali. And I was hoping you'd help me make some special chocolate covered strawberries."

"Yeah, sure!" Matsuda smiled.

Tali started to melt the chocolate "Now there's certain way I make them. First I dip them in the white chocolate and let it harden, after that you dip just the sides of the strawberry; at an angle. Let that coat dry also and after that I put three chocolate dots on the open white chocolate for a bowtie. I'll make one first do you can see, kay?"

Matsuda nodded and had a serious look on.

"Matsu-kun, no need to be super focused, it's not like this is all that hard." Tali chuckled.

He smiled and blushed a bit "Sorry"

"No need to be sorry Matsuda. Honestly what am I gonna do with you if you can't loosen up and have some fun?" Tali stirred the chocolate and pointed towards the sink "While I'm melting the chocolate can you please clean the strawberries off?"

He grinned and nodded.

She started humming with a soft smile on her face.

"Tali, I don't mean to pry but weren't you humming that same song while you were…" Matsuda was cut off.

"I hummed many songs Matsuda, but the one I'm humming now is called Poor Unfortunate Souls and another I seemed to hum often is called Once upon a December."

"Okay the chocolate is all melted. You almost done cleaning the strawberries?" She looked over at the sink.

Matsuda had half of them cleaned; boy did L want a lot of these things.

Once all the strawberries were cleaned Tali took one and made Matsuda watch. When one was fully done Matsuda grinned.

"That's so cute Tali." He ate it "And yummy"

Tali pointed to the chocolate "You try."

He did pretty well for his first try.

"Okay since we have so many let's get the white chocolate on first, and then once they dry we'll make a little assembly line. You'll dip them in the dark chocolate and I'll put the bowties on. And if we have time left I'll make some cookies too." Tali smiled.

When Tali looked up from making the bowties she saw Matsuda have a smear of dark chocolate on the tip of his nose. She couldn't help herself.

As Matsuda saw her staring at him he got confused "What is it Tali?"

"You just too cute Matsu-kun" She grinned.

He was surprised and blushing "Tali?"

"You have chocolate on your nose" She replied.

"Really?" He tried wiping it with his hand "Is it gone?"

Tali giggled, he just made it worse "Hold still Matsuda, I'll get it off"

She grabbed a piece of paper towel and wetted it. She took a hold of his face and wiped the chocolate away.

"There, all clean" She threw the paper towel out.

Matsuda couldn't stop blushing.

"Well, looks like we're done." She looked at the clock "We have time still, what kind of cookies should we make Matsuda?"

The phone rang.

Tali smirked "I asked Matsuda not you Ryuzaki"

The phone stopped ranging.

"Wow. Um how about sugar cookies" Matsuda asked more than stated.

Tali clapped her hands together. "Good choice!"

When she had everything mixed Tali took a hand full of dough.

"Matsuda, I'm gonna show you a trick." She put food coloring in the dough "Pick whatever colors, put one drop in and then mix it in your hand. You make a tie-dyed cookie!"

Once everything was done and cleaned up Tali and Matsuda took the goodies down to the task force.

Tali set a plate full of strawberries in front of L. "Enjoy"

"How are you doing Tali?" Mr. Yagami asked.

She gave him a hug "Fine, a bit bored, but hey whatca gonna do?"

"Ryuzaki, what did you call for earlier?" Matsuda asked sitting down.

"I was going to say to make chocolate chip cookies" L sighed and took a cookie. "I guess this will have to do."

Tali growled "If you don't like it, don't eat it"

"Why are you always so angry with Ryuzaki Tali?" Light asked, speaking up for the other man.

L turned to look at her "Yes, why is that. Do you hate me because I'm running the kira case? Or maybe you're jealous I'm taking up all of Light's time."

"I don't hate you Ryuzaki and I am not jealous. At times I find you to be a very interesting person and others just so… annoying. You're just as stubborn as Light, maybe more and from what I gather you hate being wrong." Tali sat down on the floor "What I'm trying to say is, it's just something about you that seems to be able to affect me drastically. Don't tell Misa cause I'll never hear the end of it."

"So you do like Ryuzaki?" Matsuda opened his big mouth.

Tali fell backwards "For the love of god! Why does everyone keep asking that… No, I don't have a crush on him!"

Tali stayed on the ground like that for a while.

"You're interesting too Tali. You're very different from Light and myself. I've also taken note that you have a strong love for sweets too, like myself. You're odd compared to all the other women I've meant, you're very independent." L stated.

She still laid on the floor "Thanks"

"You can get up now Tali" Light sweat dropped.

"Ugh, no I'm comfy here, just walk around me or over me, whichever."

L spoke up "If you'd like Tali, you're friends emailed you asking if you'd like to join them for a game of football. If we leave now we can still make it."

"Woo! Hell yes!" Tali was gone in a flash.

Light looked after her "Friends… I didn't know she had other friends."

"We'll take Misa with us too." L spoke and munched on the cookie.

The group of four walked to the park. When Tali saw a group of guys she waved.

"Can you make any female friends at all" Light muttered.

She pointed to the blonde girl hanging off Light's arm "I have Misa"

He just shook his head.

"Hey Tali-chan! Ready to play!" A tall guy with brown hair asked.

She high fived him "You know I am Kanto"

"Guys meet my other friends, Light, Misa and Ryuga. These guys are Kanto, Alex, Tyler, Jori and Ken." Tali pointed each one out.

"I call Tali!" Ken yelled.

Kanto whined "Awe come on you got her last time."

"Who cares let's just play" Tali grinned.

Misa gaped "Wow, I didn't know Tali-chan could do something like that."

They had just seen Tali tackle and take down Jori. As the game went on the three watched Tali spiral throw the football, get dog piled on, make four touch downs and witnessed her touch down dance.

"Alright, Ken's team won!" Alex spoke breathless as Tyler made a finishing touch down.

Ken bear hugged her "My lucky charm!"

The football player went over to the small audience.

"You guys ready to go?" Tali smirked while Kanto had a hand on top of her head.

She was covered in sweat, mud, dirt, and grass stains.

"Tali you were awesome!" Misa bounced around.

Light smirked "I see why you always want to play football"

L spoke up in amusement "Your dance was… very interesting."

"Light you wouldn't happen to be this fine young women's boyfriend?" Ken questioned.

"No, I'm Light's girlfriend" Misa spoke and snuggled into Light's arm.

Ken smirked "I have yet to meet him Tali-chan. Are you lying to me?"

"Look Ken, I told you when you first asked me out that I had a boyfriend and I do" Tali hoped he'd buy it.

"Tali does have a boyfriend" L took her hand "I'm her boyfriend."

Part of Tali freaked out but she knew she couldn't take the time to be shocked "See, I told you."

"Fine, alright, you win." Ken crossed his arms "I wanna see you two kiss."

Tali blushed hard "Dude, no way man! That'd be gross, I mean look at me… I need a shower. Plus you know how I feel about public show of affection."

Thankfully Kanto smack Ken on the back of the head "Stop bothering Tali, you've met her boyfriend and you should take her word for it."

Ken rubbed his head "Ouch, okay, okay."

When all the guys but Kanto walked away he turned to Tali "I know he's not really your boyfriend Tali. I understand why you don't want to date Ken. I'll see you later."

Before leaving he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh! Tali has boys after her!" Misa grinned.

Tali looked at L still blushing "You can let go of my hand now Ryuga"

He let his hand fall to his side.

"I really own you one, thanks" Tali gave a soft smile.

"How'd you meet those guys?" Light questioned.

She sat down next to them "I came to the park to read, and when they asked me to throw the football back I did. Exactly like I threw today, they asked if I wanted to play and I did. We see each other from time to time; I only started spending a lot more of my time with them lately because you'd always be somewhere else."

L surprised her "And this Ken guy?"

"Um, at the time when Ken asked me out I only saw him three times and told him that I had a boyfriend. He took it well. He really is a nice guy, but he isn't really my type. I see him more as a brother." Tali wouldn't look L in the eye.

"Any more lives I don't know about" Light joked.

Tali chuckled "Well there's the one where I'm a cross dresser, another where I'm a mother of twins, and the last is that I'm a mistress for a millionaire."

"You wouldn't be able to be a cross dresser Tali, you'd never be able to bine your beasts down." L spoke up.

Tali chocked on air "No need to be so blunt Ryuga"

Watari came and picked them up.

After showering Tali fell asleep.

The next morning Tali was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Tali, get up!" Misa whined "I want you to come to my photo-shoot"

She slowly sat up and started to rub her eyes "Fine, I'm up, just let me take a quick shower."

"Yay! Misa will pick out Tali-chan's outfit." She hopped away.

Tali stared as the blonde went out the door "How you have so much energy I will never know"

(Down stairs)

Everyone watched Tali make her way to the bathroom.

"Huh, Tali reminds me of Ryuzaki when she first wakes up" Matsuda opened his mouth.

(Back with the girls)

Tali was currently in a towel looking at the clothes Misa had laid out for her. "Misa I am not wearing that!"

"Please Tali!" She begged.

Tali sighed "Can I at least have pants?"

Misa shook her head no.

"Ugh, kill me" Tali whined and went to get dressed, but paused "If you guys are watching me I swear I will personally claw your eyes out."

She then continued to get dressed. She was stuck in a purple plaid skirt, a lilac tank top with a black fishnet long sleeve shirt, thigh high black socks and knee high boots.

Tali looked at her hair "Screw it, it can stay down today"

When she opened the door Misa grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the elevator.

Misa ran out of the elevator to Light while Tali slowly walk towards the group.

"You look good Tali" Matsuda smiled.

She just sighed and looked at everyone.

"Wow, your hair got long" Light spoke and pulled on the brown hair.

"Misa I changed my mind, I'm going back to bed" Tali started to turn.

Misa caught her arm "Awe come on Tali you look cute!"

"Psh, Misa I'm not cute" Tali scoffed.

"I believe you are" L spoke still sitting in his chair.

Tali would have blushed but she was able to hold it back "Um thanks"

"Ryuzaki and Misa are right Tali, you do look cute" Matsuda cheeks had a pink tint.

"Fine whatever, just hope no one can see my tattoo."

"Your what?" Everyone questioned

Tali giggled "Joking, geez"

Light's father looked to be the one most relieved.

"Are you girls ready to leave" Matsuda asked.

Misa grinned and gave Light a kiss on the cheek good bye "I am now"

"You gonna kiss me too" Light smirked.

Tali looked at him "Yeah, you stay away from me"

"Oh come on Tali, how about a hug?" Light started towards her, dragging L with him.

"Light, stop I'm not joking" She backed up, and then hid behind L "Ryuzaki, make the bad person go away"

L put a finger to his mouth "I intend too."

"My hero!" Tali put a hand over her mouth, trying to hide her huge grin.

"Come on Tali, we'll be late!" Misa pouted.

When the group of three got back, Misa attacked Light. Tali on the other hand went and sat on the couch hugging a plush toy fox.

L watched Tali while tilting his head.

"What's wrong Tali?" Light asked.

She didn't speak, just continued to zone out. Matsuda sat next to her and gave her a hug.

She happily took it.

"My Mom and Dad are having another kid. I know it shouldn't make me feel so angry and worthless but it does. I mean, they're never home for me, how are they gonna take care of a baby. I guess I'm over thinking it." She muttered and stood "I'm going back up to my room. Night"

Around two in the morning Tali had woken up, and by three she finally got out of bed unable to sleep. She needed to talk to someone and if she was lucky Light would still be awake.

She had no such luck. Light was sleeping up right on a couch and L was going through papers while munching on some chocolates. Deciding that L wouldn't care for her problems Tali went back towards the elevator.

"What did you come down for Tali?" L asked not even looking at her.

She sighed "I wanted to talk, but Light's not up, so I guess I'll just back to bed"

"If you'd like you can talk to me. With the way you were tossing and turning in your bed it's highly unlikely you'd be able to back to sleep." L stated.

Her mind screamed at her not to but her heart said why not and with that she sat down a cross from him.

L finally looked up from his work "You want to talk about your parents wanting another child; you may begin whenever you're ready"

"Well, um where should I start?" Tali mumbled out and played with her shirt.

"How it makes you feel and why, would be preferable."

Her mood started to grow depressing "The fact that they want to and are having another child makes me so angry. I think it's because I've only been gone for a while and they're already replacing me. Then there's the worthless feeling, I was always home alone, always! I mean I didn't mind too much, I understood why but still, it hurts. It makes me wonder if they're trying to take me out of their lives. Which I don't understand why, I did everything I was asked of, I did pretty well in school; I took care of them and even let them have their own lives. I did my best to stay outta trouble. What I'm getting at is I feel like I'm being abandoned."

L watched her intently "In a way they are. They're abandoning you in order for you to gain your own life to live."

She was silent while thinking it over. "Thank you Ryuzaki, your right. But that still doesn't make me any less unhappy about it."

"You'll get used to it in time" He popped another candy in his mouth.

Tali covered her mouth while yawning and then started to rub her eyes. "I think I could go back to sleep now, thank you for listening Ryuzaki, it was very sweet of you. Good night."

Unknown to her L watched as she left. She interested him greatly. Tali wasn't anything like all the females he had met. She didn't annoy him like Misa, or shy away. Tali never once cared if her actions offended others nor if they liked her or not. She was unpredictable at times while still keeping certain regularly quirks. He had came to the deduction that Tali was a walking contradiction.

When twelve in the afternoon came around, Tali roll out of bed, literally.

"Owe" She whined as she tried untangling her legs from the covers.

When able to stand she made her way to the bathroom, to do her normal morning routine. After brushing her hair out and pulling it up, she looked herself over.

"Meh, I'll stay in my pajamas today, just lounge about."

While grabbing her first soda of the day Tali had a brilliant idea, she's make a cake for L, as a thank gift for being so nice to her and posing as her boyfriend.

(Down with the task force)

"What is she making now? Does this girl ever get sick of cooking?" Aizawa asked.

Chief Yagami chuckled "Tali, doesn't stop. She loves baking and cooking, but hates cleaning up the mess. If she's not cooking she's been known to do anything out of the following: Reading, playing video games, writing, drawing, painting, or sleeping."

Light smirked "I remember having a talk about her sleeping habits. She said that if it was possible she'd gladly go into coma as long as she was able to dream."

"Are her dreams really that good?" Matsuda wondered.

Light's face grew dark "You do not want to know Matsuda."

Matsuda look freaked out and stared at the girl on the screen that was humming as Misa chatted happily "She doesn't look like that type of girl"

Light's father sighed "No one will ever really know Tali, her family made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa looked at the worn face of Mr. Yagami.

"Its personal information, but I can say that her parents are to blame." The chief said as he stared at the screen.

This had made Tali ten times more of mystery to L. She was a challenge he wanted to win.

(With the girls)

"Can Misa help?" Misa asked while holding a butter knife in hand.

Tali had made a vanilla cake and she was going to put chocolate frosting on it.

"Sure, but it still needs a little more time to cool." She shook her head while Misa hopped around.

Tali grabbed another soda.

Misa watched her "You know if you stopped drinking so much soda Tali-chan you'd be thinner. Soda is bad for you."

"I know Misa but I'm a caffeine junky. I have been since I was like three; hell I think my first word was soda." Tali laughed.

She went over to the stereo and turned it on.

"Oh I love this sound!" Misa started to dance. "Come on Tali!"

Tali grinned and walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" Tali asked giving a deep bow while holding Misa's hand.

Misa giggled and put a hand to her mouth "You may"

The two started to waltz, Tali led. Misa continued to laugh as Tali dipped her and twirled her. Once the song ended Tali separated from her and gave another bow.

"Thank you for the dance my lady, it was quiet enjoyable. I'll be counting the minutes till I may be graced with your dancing skills once more"

"Why can't you be male!" Misa shouted jokingly.

She just shrugged "I'm a male stuck in a female's body"

Misa pouted "Well I know you can be manly, what about being lady like?"

"I was taught, and can when it's called for but being a tomboy is just who I am. I was always that girl that hung out with the guys and played rough." Tali went into the kitchen to check the cake. "The cakes cool enough, let's start frosting it."

"YAY!" Misa ran into the kitchen. Sure she wouldn't eat any of it but she could still have fun decorating it.

Tali went through the cabinets looking for the secret stash of gummy worms. Hey she knew L had a sugar problem, and they were her gummy worms.

"Done!"

"Dang, for someone who doesn't eat sweets you sure can frost a cake." Tali talked while eyeing the nearly perfect frosting job.

Misa tilted her head and pointed towards Tali's hand "What are those?"

"Gummy worms, my favorite, but since the cake is a thank you for Ryuzaki I figure I can part with them." Tali smirked and started to open them.

"You do like Ryuzaki! I knew it!" Misa squealed

Tali rolled her eyes "Only as a friend Misa. I'll be right back, I'm gonna take it down to them."

When she got down stairs everyone was facing her.

"Well, I see everyone was enjoying the show" She muttered.

She sat the cake down in front of L.

"This is a thank you gift. I hope you like it."

Everyone watched as he took a fork full.

"Thank you Tali, its very good" L replied and started to dig in "The gummy worms where a nice touch."

Tali grinned happy with herself. "You're welcome!"

Light turned his chair to look at her. "So let me get this straight, I've been your best friend for over five years, while you've only known Ryuzaki for a few months and after helping you once you give him a cake. When I help you all I get it a thank you and if I'm lucky a hug"

"Yep, that sounds about right" Tali smirked and put her hands behind her back.

"That's unfair." Light crossed his arms over himself

Tali rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for everything Light-kun, I don't know what I would do without"

Light grinned "That's more like it."

"You know if Misa found I just gave you a kiss I'd be dead." She smiled while standing back up.

"Misa never has to know" Light purred as he sat back into seat.

Half way finished with his cake L spoke with a fork in his mouth "I understand the feeling you have towards Tali, Light, but please remember that the second Kira is currently in love with you. It would be devastating to lose Miss Quinn because of a female's hormones."

Tali stared at L for a long moment "Maybe I'd have better luck dating females instead. Maybe steal Misa from Light"

Chief Yagami started have a heart attack "Tali, I don't need to hear that!"

She blushed and looked away "Sorry dad, I forgot you were there"

"Well, since I'm done making down here awkward, I'll be going back up stairs." She ran to the elevator and continuously pushed the 'close doors' button.

"Wait to go Ryuzaki" Light glared at L "It's hard to get Tali to be so gentle and compassionate"

"How is it my fault? You felt the need to flirt with her, putting her in the position. She only reacted the correct way as you are seemingly taken by Misa"

"Tali never reacts that way unless forced to Ryuzaki, if you hadn't of said anything she'd still be down here, enjoying everyone's company."

"You can't be sure of that…"

"Enough! We're here to catch kira, not to talk about my daughter." Chief Yagami's voice was stern and strong.

That ended the fight. For most of the work day everyone focused on kira and his movements. When one in the morning finally hit, Tali snuck down stairs.

She let a soft smile play on her lips as Light was asleep in his computer chair while L sat next to him on his own computer typing away. Silently Tali went over to them; she placed the blanket that was wrapped around herself, on Light.

"Do you ever sleep Ryuzaki?" She looked to the oddly sitting young man.

"At times, though not for long" He muttered and turned his head in order to look at her.

She had her long brown and blonde mixer of hair spilling over her shoulder. He could see the amusement dancing in her eyes.

L questioned back "And you? You don't seem to sleep much as well."

"I have very odd sleeping habits. It's hard to understand." She shrugged and gave a giggle when Light snuggled into the blanket.

She stood there watching L for a while, listening to him tapping on the keyboard.

"Ryuzaki, I think you should know, even though you think I'm kira, I'm happy to have met you. You're gonna be someone really hard for me to forget." Tali spoke out of nowhere causing L to look at her again.

"What makes you say that?" L's voice seemed a bit emotionless, upsetting Tali a tad.

She shook her head and started towards the elevator "Night Ryuzaki"

She left a slightly confused L and a sleeping Light behind her.

(A week later)

Nothing new had happen. Tali would end up by herself during the day with nothing to do, while Misa had work. So instead of sitting up stairs by her lonesome she started to lounge down stairs.

"How many books do you read in a week?" Matsuda asked seeing the fourth book of the week.

She was so in grossed in her book, she didn't hear him.

"She reads at least two a week, that's if she's not really in the mood to but if she really likes a book, she'll read one a day." Light answered for her. "If you watch her face you'll see it change from emotion to emotion."

Matsuda watched her. Her normal face went to a grin while she placed a hand to her lips, then her eyebrows came together, and her final reaction was to chuckle.

"Wow, she really gets into the story doesn't she?"

Once Tali was finished with the book she closed it with a content sigh and put in the table in front of her. Looking around everyone was busy.

She walked over and put her head on top of Light's "Whatca doing?"

"Working. You finish the book?" Light muttered while staring at the computer screen.

She yawned "Yeah, I'm bored… entertain me"

He rolled his eyes "Kinda in the middle of something Tali"

"Ryuzaki, is there anything I can do, I'm a bit bored." Tali asked with a tilted head.

L popped a strawberry in his mouth "Nothing comes to mind."

Tali spent five minutes making unhappy sounds. (Lots of sighs, depressed hums, etc.)

"Would you like to go out Tali" Light growled and ran a hand through his hair.

Tali put on the innocent look "But I thought you had work."

Light was having a hard time not yelling "I think we could stand to be away for an hour or two."

"Yay! Thank you Light, you're the best" Tali clapped her hands together and hopped in a very Misa way. "I'll just go get my shoes"

"Why exactly did you do that?" L asked curious.

"If I didn't she would have kept at it all night long." Light looked up at the ceiling. "Besides, she has the right idea; we've been working nonstop for a while. A break could do us all good"

Tali hopped on one foot while getting her right shoe on.

"Where to?" She gave a cute closed eye smile.

"What can I get you three?" A woman in her 20's asked.

"I'll have coffee" Light ordered first.

L was next "Coffee and strawberry short cake"

"And you hun?" The waitress smiled at Tali.

"Hot Chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin please" Tali grinned.

The waitress smiled back "Coming right up"

Tali grinned as she saw both boys watch as the women walked away.

"Heh, I saw that you two. You've got good taste, that's Shannon." Tali winked at them "She's a real sweet heart, other than working here she's a dancer. Though she has a boyfriend but I don't like him, I give them another month at the most before she dumps his ass"

L stared at her "You know this how?"

"I may not like being in contact with my own kind but I'm not heartless. One day I saw her sitting down crying, after having a short internal fight with myself, I went to comfort her. She talked I listened." Tali grinned at the look on both boys faces.

Shannon came back with everyone's orders "Here you go. Tali if you can, later on this week I have a free day, we could hang out together, go shopping."

Tali grinned and nodded "Sure I'd love to."

"Kay it's a date!" Shannon giggled and went back to work.

"You're not even male and you've got game" Light stared at her.

Tali leaned on her elbows "A tip for both of you, take a person's emotions into account before even talking to them."

"Very cryptic" L dipped his finger into his coffee.

Tali sipped her coco "Human kind is just one big puzzle Ryuzaki… I think I have a right to be a bit cryptic"

"You get more and more interesting Tali Quinn." L smirked.

The smirked that L had given made Tali just want to kiss him.

Light cleared his throat "Tali never gets boring Ryuzaki, never. Just when you think you've got her figured out she surprises you."

She licked her lips while picking her muffin up, she took a big and very un-lady like bite out of it.

"Hummm, muffin" She muttered with a mouth full.

Light sweat dropped "And others she just, well, Tali."

"What?" She asked while putting a hand over her mouth.

_A/N: I'm sorry if I made L oc-ish, I really didn't mean to, I still haven't gotten a grip on his character. He's a tough cookie for me. Please leave me reviews and I shall continue this fun fanfic._


End file.
